


An Untimely Romance

by keepcalmimspidey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Drinking, F/F, Happy Ending, House Party, One Shot, emotional cheating, in love with someone who is taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmimspidey/pseuds/keepcalmimspidey
Summary: Clarke and Lexa work together. Clarke has been in love with Lexa from the moment she first saw her. Lexa is in a relationship with Costia though. Clarke and Lexa become friends and eventually Clarke tells Lexa she has feelings for her. This story is what happens after Clarke confesses.





	An Untimely Romance

Clarke smiled down at her phone. Lexa texted her. There was going to be a party at her place tonight and she wanted Clarke there. It had been awhile since Lexa’s last party and things had changed since then. Clarke had finally told Lexa that she had feelings for her. Since then, there had been something between them. Clarke knew she shouldn’t be pursuing Lexa. Lexa was with Costia. Costia who knew that Clarke had feelings for Lexa and hated her for it.

Clarke sighed as stepped out of the shower and dried off. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _The ball is in her court now. She’s running the show. Stop feeling guilty damnit! If she wants to choose you over Costia that’s her choice. _Clarke headed to her room to get dressed and pack an overnight bag. Thoughts of Lexa, Costia, and their current situation swirled around her head, darkening her mood.

It was a forty-minute drive to Lexa’s, so Clarke plugged her phone into the radio and selected a playlist to help get her in the party mood. She wouldn’t waste any time she got to spend with Lexa being grumpy.

Clarke arrived early and headed inside to see if Lexa needed help with anything.

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed happily. “What’s up dude?” They hugged each other tightly for a moment.

“Nothing really. Need help with anything around here?”

“Nope. Me and Raven were just hanging out.” Lexa said as the girl herself entered the living room.

“Hey Clarke!” Raven said with a smile.

“Hey! It’s been awhile! You guys wanna pre-game?”

“Hell yea!” Raven said. “I’ll grab the bottle of tequila!”

“We’ll grab shot glasses.” Clarke said, gesturing at herself and Lexa. Lexa smiled and followed Clarke into the kitchen where they rummaged through the cupboards to find the small glasses. Clarke’s chest throbbed at the closeness, but she restrained herself. Lexa is in control.

They met Raven back in the living room and chatted as they did a few rounds of shots together. Clarke had a good buzz going and was definitely feeling in the party mood. She decided to text her best friend to see when he would arrive.

To Bellamy: hey when are you getting here?

From Bellamy: soon. Got caught up at work

Clarke sighed and put her phone down. People were arriving and she decided to distract herself for a while. She played beer pong, sat around talking, played never have I ever, and did more shots of tequila. It was a few hours before Clarke checked her phone again, but she was happy that she did because Bellamy had just texted. He was outside waiting. Clarke grinned and ran outside to get her friend.

They retreated back into the apartment quickly and Bellamy joined the festivities.

After a couple more hours, Clarke and Bellamy decided that she should call into work for the next day. Clarke wanted Lexa to help her and when Lexa walked past Clarke, Clarke smacked her ass with a grin.

“Lexa! I need help calling into work.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke and sat down next to her, their legs pressed against each other. Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Lexa who proceeded to help the drunk blonde call off from work. Clarke felt a tingle on the back of her neck and turned to see Costia staring at her and Lexa. She looked furious and for a moment, Clarke felt guilt flush through her.

Costia continued to glare angrily at Clarke the rest of the night, even when Lexa was nowhere near her. Clarke decided to ignore her and just enjoy herself, but she couldn’t help but notice when Costia stormed off into Lexa’s bedroom. She watched as Lexa followed and was mildly concerned when Lexa didn’t reappear for ten minutes.

When Lexa finally did rejoin the party, she looked stressed and frustrated.

“What’s going on? Everything okay?” Clarke asked.

Lexa plopped onto the couch next to Clarke. “Yea. She’s just tired and going to bed.”

Clarke nodded and looked around. The party was dying down and people were leaving. Only the people staying the night remained.

Lexa abruptly stood and went to the kitchen. Clarke followed her. Lexa was digging around the fridge looking for items to make a sandwich. Clarke leaned against the opposite counter watching the other girl. As Clarke observed her, she realized that Lexa had had more to drink than she thought. She chuckled. They were a couple of drunks.

Lexa turned at the sound of Clarke laughing and looked at her curiously. They studied each other for a moment before Lexa stepped forward, pressed herself against Clarke and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks.” Clarke exclaimed as Lexa withdrew. The duo made their way back to the couch with Lexa happily munching on a sandwich. They claimed the bigger of the couches and got comfy. Lexa finished her sandwich and moved so that she was laying down, wrapped around Clarke.

“You tired?” Clarke asked with an amused smile. Lexa nodded her head and tried to pull Clarke down next to her. “What? You want to cuddle?” Lexa nodded again and Clarke moved so that she was laid out next to Lexa, their legs tangled and her arms around the dark-haired girl. They stayed like that for hours. Clarke could feel the love and joy pulsing through her body. She was so happy.

Clarke looked over and saw Bellamy watching her. She smiled at him. “What’s up, Bell?”

“Just thinking. You’re being careful right?”

Clarke frowned at him. “I’m not forcing anything, Bell. Everything that’s happening is her choice.”

Bellamy hummed but didn’t respond.

“Bellamy, I love her. Like, I really really love her. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Bellamy nodded. “I know, Clarke.”

Hours later, the sun was peaking through the blinds and Clarke yawned. Lexa was still cuddled up next to her. _I should move before Costia comes out and sees this._ Clarke carefully disentangled herself from Lexa and moved to a spot on the floor.

Not long after Clarke moved, Costia come out and shook Lexa awake, whispering furiously. Costia stomped back into Lexa’s room with Lexa on her heels. Clarke waited apprehensively for shit to hit the fan. She didn’t want to lose Lexa, even if it was only a friendship being lost.

Clarke pretended to be asleep when she heard the bedroom door open and heavy steps. The front door opened and shut and a minute later, Lexa plopped back onto the couch. Clarke sat up and studied Lexa for a moment. “Everything okay, Lexa?”

Lexa’s eyes popped open and she looked tiredly at Clarke. “No. Not really.”

Clarke frowned and moved to sit next to Lexa who readily accepted the affection being offered.

“What happened?”

Lexa sighed. “Costia was furious that I slept out here last night. I really shouldn’t blame her though, should I?” Lexa looked at Clarke.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked as her brows furrowed.

“Clarke, we both know what’s going on here.” Clarke only stared at Lexa, waiting for her to continue. “We have feelings for one another. The timing could have been better, but there’s only so much you can do.”

Clarke gulped. “What exactly are you saying, Lexa?”

Lexa turned so was fully facing Clarke and gently took her face in her hands. “What I’m saying, Clarke, is that I like you as so much more than a friend and I want to see where this thing between us goes.” Clarke was stunned for a moment but when she recovered, she leaned forward and kissed Lexa with every ounce of emotion coursing through her body.


End file.
